Kuri~n
kuri~n is a Filipino YouTube singer with a rich and clear voice in the mid-range, but she can reach high notes as well. She mainly covers VOCALOID songs. Her first cover was of "BPM", which currently has over 1.6K views on YouTube. Her first hit solo and still most popular cover, was her short English rock version of "Rolling Girl" with over 49K views, as of November 2015. Her old account, clearlykurin, was suspended by YouTube, along with her earlier covers. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of ►VocaMania!◄ (in the YTChorus Chorus Battle) # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project # Member of insertnamehere (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of Harlequιn*Project # Member of roya~l pilgrims with кran (in the KCEDB1) # Member of wwwwwwwwww (in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle) # Member of ®ÚÚººîœπµ ∞ (Ruuooicenu Infinity) (in the Iron-Willed Chorus Battle) # Member of ✿ υ ɢ υ υ я ε к α s υ ✿ (in the vocaFX Chorus Battle) # Member of TENx10N # Member of A LATTE TROUBLE (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of тea-paιn with Doushi and Kiki (in the TTB) # Member of етea✿real with LemonTea and Haru (in the TTB2015) List of Covered Songs (Hetalia: Axis Powers OP) -Filipino ver.- (2009.05.16) # "My Love is a Stapler" -English ver.- feat. Katerinu and kuri~n (2009.07.15) # "Seven Colors of Hetalia Part 1" (2009.09.12) # "Seven Colors of Hetalia Part 2" (2009.09.12) # "Dear" -Remix- (collab) (2009.10.19) # "Natsu Mero" feat. kuri~n and Sherry (2009.11.24) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2009.12.28) # "SPiCa" (collab) (2010.03.05) # "Cardioid" feat. Cirno, Zephyria, Sagara Yoru, Ciel*, RAI, Ichiki, Xyz, Kuri~n, Luke, Kino, Naichi and Noki (2010.03.31) # "Palette" feat. kuri~n and Яin (2010.04.20) # "Ai Kotoba" (collab) (2010.04.29) # “Electric Love" (2010.05.27) # “Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) (2010.06.14) # “Kimi no Taion" (Your Body Heat) -Short ver.-(2010.06.17) # "Ochame Kinou" -Acoustic ver.- (2010.07.08) # “Campanella" (2010.07.10) # “Rolling Girl" -Short English rock ver.- (2010.07.21) # “Nostalogic" -Radio edit- (2010.07.29) # "Dango Daikazoku" (collab) (2010.08.15) # “Lily Lily ★ Burning Night" -Short ver.- (2010.08.28) # "Koi wa Sensou/Roshin Yuukai" -Mashup- feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.09.15) # "Can you Catch Me" feat. mong, kuri~n and Sun★ (2010.10.17) # "No Buts!" (A Certain Magical Index II OP) -TV Size ver.- (2010.11.06) # "Gemini" (collab) (2010.11.07) # "Himitsu ~ Kuro no Chikai ~" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2010.11.10) # “Aimo ~ Tori no hito" (2010.11.13) # "Jingle Bells" -Short ver.- (6 singers collab) (2010.12.27) # "BPM" (collab) (2010.12.28) # "BLUE" (13 singers collab) (2011.01.05) # "Secret glow" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.01.11) # “HAKOBAKO PLAYER" (2011.01.22) # “Tsugai Kogarashi" (A Pair of Wintry Winds) feat. kuri~n and Rin-Harmony (2011.02.27) # “Magia" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka☆Magica ED) -TV size ver.- (2011.03.12) # "Friday" (collab) (2011.03.18) # "rain stops, goodbye" feat. Anba, Aniki, cherysh, Chii, Iro, Katie, KoKo, kuri~n, Mika, mong, Shou, Yano (2011.03.11) # "Mousou Sketch" feat. ►VocaMania!◄ (2011.03.23) # "Toeto" (8 singers collab) (2011.04.18) # "Medley" (Shock's birthday) (14 singers collab) (2011.06.12) # "Campanella" -English ver.- (10 singers collab) (2011.06.19) # "Albino" feat. ®ÚÚººîœπµ ∞ (2011.07.16) # "Yowamushi Montblanc" (Coward Montblanc) -Band ver.- (2011.07.29) # "Make You Free" feat. ®ÚÚººîœπµ ∞ (2011.08.05) # “Rasen, Arui wa Seinaru Yokubou" feat. kuri~n and Яin (2011.08.11) # “You and Your Friend Unicorn" (2011.09.03) # "Sprinter" feat. ®ÚÚººîœπµ ∞ (2011.09.09) (Taken down on YouTube) # “Need You Now" -Short ver.- feat. kuri~n and Kenta (2011.09.11) # "crack" feat. Aniki, Caspy, Chii, Ciel*, Ichiki, Katie, KoKo, kuri~n, mong, NovaHyou, Shou, Una, and Yuri (2011.09.25) # "Secret Base" -10 years after ver.- feat. Annie, Apol, CaramellCher, Chiika, Crescence, Danny, hartless, Haru, Haruru, Iggy, Justin, Kuri~n, Maiyi, Mango, miiZu, Natsuu, Onion, Rena, Ritz, ¤Fyre, Roka, Ryuu, shiki, Shu, Suba, suroy and Xephy (2011.09.29) # “Senbonzakura" -Short ver.- (2011.10.07) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (Madness of Duke Venomania) -English ver.- feat. Razzy, ¤Fyre, Miku-tan, KoKo, Kuri~n and sweetpoffin (2011.10.23) # “Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) -duet ready- (2011.10.24) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyan-sei" (Ah, What a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Kenta and kuri~n (2011.10.29) # “SWEET DROPS" -Band ver.- (2011.11.03) # "Mokyu Mokyu" (8 singers collab) (2011.11.24) # “iNSaNiTY" feat. kuri~n and DANNY (2011.11.27) # “Sayoko" (2011.12.15) # “Pierrot" -Acoustic ver.- (2011.12.23) # "Smiling" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.01.02) # “DoReMiFa Rondo" (2012.01.21) # "Gossip" feat. insertnamehere (2012.01.23) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.02.20) # "Jinsei Reset Button" feat. insertnamehere (2012.02.25) # "World's End・Dancehall" -Acoustic ver.- feat. insertnamehere (2012.03.27) # “Hyakunen Yakou" (Centennial Night March) (2012.04.18) # "Sprinter" -Acapella ver.- feat. ®ÚÚººîœπµ ∞ (2012.04.26) # “Monochrome ∞ Blue Sky" (2012.05.17) # "Carnival" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.05.20) # "Yume to Hazakura" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.05.25) # "Light Lag" (11 singers collab) (2012.06.13) # "Irony" feat. кran and kuri~n (2012.06.20) # "Egomama" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.06.24) # “Lion" feat. kuri~n and Birabira (2012.06.30) # "MEGANE" feat. kuri~n, Katie, Chii, Kimunyu, Crescence, Aya, Ando, Silver, Minchan, Megu, Kenta, Kousei and Listen (2012.07.07) # “Heart Beats" (2012.08.06) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.09.20) # "wowaka Medley" (collab) (2012.09.30) # "Unhappy Refrain" feat. AmaitoFuu, Apol, Aqua, Ciel*, ¤Fyre, Hime, joakkar, Katie, Kenta, Kimunyu, Kiro, KL, Kura, Kuri~n, Luna and Shiroko (2012.09.30) # "Children Record" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.13) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Harlequin*Project (2012.10.31) # "KiLLER LADY" (collab) (2012.11.07) # "magnet" feat. kuri~n and karu (2012.11.18) # “Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (I Don't Care Who it is, I Just Want to Go out With Somebody) (2012.12.02) # "FRAME OUT" -Short ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Kami no Namae ni Ochiru Mono" (One Who Falls at the Name of God) (2013.01.01) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2013.01.02) # "Sarumane Isutori Game" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.01.19) # "Gloria" feat. kuri~n and mong (2013.01.26) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" feat. kuri~n and Sun (2013.01.27) # "Sweet Devil" (8 singers collab) (2013.01.29) # "Tsukino" feat. kuri~n, razephyr, ritz and shock (2013.02.02) # "Marshall no Kyousei" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.02.19) # "stone cold" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.03.02) # "ACUTE" feat. Rin-Harmony, mong and kuri~n (2013.04.03) # "Undefined -end of sorrow-" feat. ✿ υ ɢ υ υ я ε к α s υ ✿ (2013.04.17) # "GLIDE" (2013.04.24) # "Empath 144 x Material World" feat. ↑Twisted ǝʇɐɟ↓ and wwwwwwwwww (2013.05.18) # "undefined" feat. Caspy, Ian, Katie, K-chan, Kuraiinu, kuri~n, mong, and Roro (2013.06.12) # "Kuusou Mythology" feat. ✿ υ ɢ υ υ я ε к α s υ ✿ (2013.06.17) # "Bad∞End∞Night" feat. Kuri~n, Haru, Lemon, Nami, Nova, Nanodo, Chishio, and Leelee (2013.06.12) # "Butter-fly" feat. ume, zenya, ritz, ehmz, fome, kenta and Kuri~n (2013.06.21) # "Hetakuso Utopia Seisaku" feat. wwwwwwwwww (2013.07.19) # "Yoshiwara Lament" feat. Harlequin*Project (2013.08.29) # "H-Game Medley" (17 singers collab) (2013.09.07) # "14 to 1" (Brothers Conflict ED) (8 singers collab) (2013.10.14) # "Obachan's Nations of the World" (11 singers collab) (2013.10.14) # "Taiyou to Tsuki no Rondo" (Rondo of the Sun and Moon) feat. kuri~n and KoKo (2013.11.02) # "Senbonzakura" -ICBM remix- (12 singers collab) (2013.11.06) # "Cold Innocence" feat. TENx10N (2013.12.23) # "Zetsubousei: Hero Chiryouyaku" -TV size- (2013.12.25) # "Hajimari no Sayonara" feat. kuri~n and Sagara Yoru (2014.01.01) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (10 singers collab) (2014.01.31) # "REBIRTH" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.02.09) # "Arikitari Heroes" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.03.22) # "ebb and flow" -Acapella TV size ver.- (2014.03.24) # "Dakini" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.05.03) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.06.12) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.06.15) # "Oto no Naru Hou he" feat. A LATTE TROUBLE (2014.06.16) # "Maru Kaite Chikyuu" (Draw a Circle, That's the World) (Hetalia ED) (9 singers collab) (2014.06.17) # "Heart Chrome" feat. kuri~n and Doushi (2014.06.25) # "Domino Taoshi" (Domino Effect) feat. тea-paιn (2014.07.12) # "Uraomote Fortune" (Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun ED) -TV Size ver.- (2014.07.19) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade) feat. Usachii, CMKC, Haru, SquaDus, Kuri~n, Chinx, and Renna (2014.07.20) # "Lamb." (GARNiDELiA song) feat. тea-paιn (2014.08.09) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru" (The World is Falling in Love) (10 singer collab) (2014.09.20) # "EveR ∞ LastinG ∞ NighT" feat. Usachii, Renna, Nova, Manon, Kuri~n, Reba, SquaDus, k, and Haru (2014.11.02) # "Yowamushi na Honoo" (Cowardly Flame) (Yowamushi Pedal OP2) (12 person collab) (2015.02.01) # "Fubuki" (Kantai Collection ED) feat. етea✿real (2015.06.20) # "Sora wa Takaku Kaze wa Utau" (Fate/Zero ED2) feat. етea✿real (2015.07.30) # "Spinning World" (Naruto Shippuden ED32) feat. етea✿real (2015.09.12) # "Twinkle World" -Short ver.- feat. Kuri~n and Kiki (2015.10.17) # "想いよひとつになれ" -MTFCB’17-R1- feat. Kuri~n, Kiki and doushi (2017.03.06) }} Gallery Trivia * She loves pandas.Her YouTube about page * She uses Audio Technica 2020 USB, Adobe Audition 3.0, and FL Studio 10. External Links * Twitter * tumblr.